Elephant Hunter (PG3D)
(140 on sale). |upgrade = Elephant Hunter Up1 |Level required = 17|grade = |imagewidth = 225px|released = 8.0.0}} This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you're looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Elephant Hunter (PGW). The '''Elephant Hunter '''is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 8.0.0 update, and was an upgrade of the Ultimate Headhunter. It later became an independent weapon. Appearance It is a large anti-material rifle. It bares resemblance to the real-life Barrett M82 rifle with dark desert camouflage and red stripes on the sides. It has a long black barrel and a black scope. Strategy It has great efficiency, average rate of fire, low capacity and normal mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *Be sure to aim for the head to maximize damage and conserve ammunition. *When against an unarmored opponent, aim for the center of mass instead. They will be downed in a single bodyshot, and aiming for the center of mass can make aiming easier. *Take the time to aim first if locked in a sniper duel. Counter *Get in close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *A fast-firing weapon with a scope such as the Guerrilla Rifle will make the most of the weapon's slow firing speed. *Avoid routes which other users are known to frequent. *You can counter this with an another sniper weapon. *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Area damage weapons are good counters due to their knockbacks where it will mess the users' aim. Use them in a range where the users can't mostly dodge the projectiles. Upgrades Elephant Hunter Up1 Theme N/A Supported Maps *Ant's Life *Sniper Forts Weapon Setups *Have a close range weapon along with this one. A shotgun can be effective if you are cornered or ambushed. *Alternatively, a scoped rifle can be used for eliminating unarmored targets, saving ammunition for tougher foes. *Regardless, be sure to have a reliable weapon to use at close range. Trivia * It is based off the real world Barrett M107A1 .50 BMG sniper rifle with desert camouflage. Even though it is commonly viewed as a sniper weapon, it is actually an anti-material rifle. * Curiously, when this weapon fires, the bolt pulls back. This would have cycled another round, making operating the bolt unnecessarily complicated. * You can now buy it in the shop without upgrading the Ultimate Headhunter. * It was once glitched and couldn't be equipped. * In the 10.0.0 update, it received an extra upgrade. * In the same update, for some users, this rifle did not appear in the shop, but could still be bought from the killcam screen this was patched in the following update. ** It can make the person you are shooting at weak, because the damage of this gun's headshot is very strong. * As of the 10.0.4 update, this weapon and its upgrade has been removed, but previous owners still own it, being a Pixel Gun on other's screens. The Kill Cam still shows the weapon as an Elephant Hunter though. ** However, it was brought back in the 12.1.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Scoped